<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>country roads by mochacreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809235">country roads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacreams/pseuds/mochacreams'>mochacreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for jupiter, with love (♃) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Gap Filler, M/M, Male Friendship, Mutual Pining, Otasune, Philanthropy Era, Post-MGS1, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips, moreso otacon’s pov though, snotacon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacreams/pseuds/mochacreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The border’s soon,” said Dave, as he turned the key in the ignition.</p>
<p>Hal clicked his seatbelt into its buckle. “Oh yeah? You know, I’ve never been to New Mexico.” </p>
<p>“Well, then here’s to a good first experience.” In the air, dangling in the space between them over the center console, Dave held a fist up lazily. </p>
<p>And, with a grin on his face, Hal bumped it. “To New Mexico.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otacon &amp; Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for jupiter, with love (♃) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>country roads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>helloooooo everyone, i simply cannot stop writing mgs so here yall go. i have more stuff planned for the rest of august/september so stayed tuned ahaha ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The orange sun was beginning to set against the watercolor sky, falling slightly below the taut curve of the horizon. To Hal, who was looking at it through the warped windshield of the old Corolla they'd rented several hundred miles back, it looked more like an egg yolk sizzling in a pan.</p>
<p>And it was certainly still hot outside like oil in a frying pan. He'd slid the passenger side window down ages ago, when the afternoon sun was still high up above them, because the air conditioner was old and creaky and had stopped working during hour three of their eleven hour drive. Even with the window down, it was arid and dry, and it'd made the two of them sticky and sweaty by hour five, but at least some wind was coming in.</p>
<p>It was hour nine now, and they'd arrive at the next hideout sometime after dusk, but not before the moon and stars came out. There were well outside Tucson by now, headed past the New Mexico border to an apartment at the outskirts of some small desert town.</p>
<p>Dave sat in the driver's seat as he had for the past nine hours, excluding when they'd stopped for a bathroom break and then stopped again for fast food (said cheeseburger wrappers were now crumpled up atop the backseat). The sun, even at this time, was still bright, so he had some cheap, black aviators they’d bought at a rest area on to combat the blinding light ahead of them. </p>
<p>Hal couldn't afford this luxury—instead of squinting and letting the sunlight make a sharp glare on his glasses, he sat with his head resting atop his arm that laid on the windowsill, breeze hitting his face as Dave went at least thirty over the speed limit.</p>
<p>This was a two lane highway, one for each direction, and the last time they'd passed a car had been during hour four.</p>
<p>The road was vacant, but in a calming way. Being only in each other's company was...pleasant. Their conversations were lively and fun but the silences were still comfortable. </p>
<p>Oh, how he wished these road trips lasted forever.</p>
<p>For the past thirty minutes, Hal had been staring out the window, watching the scenery blur past in hues of golds and bronzes, reds and yellows and browns. But he took a second and tilted his head to the left, gaze falling on Dave, if only to check up on him.</p>
<p>He looked...tired. Perhaps ‘disheveled’ would be a better descriptor, though Hal doubted he looked any better with his messy, sweaty hair and slightly oversized souvenir t-shirt. In any case, he’d offered several times earlier to drive for a bit and let Dave rest, but he’d just guzzled another coffee down and said it was fine; driving calmed him. </p>
<p>Should he ask again, even knowing he’d get the same answer?</p>
<p>Hal pulled his eyes away, not wanting to be caught staring and teased relentlessly, and buried his face in his arms again. </p>
<p>Dave seemed to be in a good mood anyway, because older rock songs were playing on the radio while he hummed along. The radio wasn’t in the best shape, though, and being how far into the desert they were the signal had been weakening for a while. It was more scratching than music now. When the jamming and cutting out had apparently become too much, he heard Dave click his tongue in annoyance as he turned the thing off. </p>
<p>As much as he liked Dave’s humming, the sound of tires on asphalt was a lot more grounding. While the world blew past, the sound was consistent. A constant in the whirlwind of their lives. </p>
<p>Always, they had each other, a car, and the sound of tires treading atop the road, moving forward.</p><hr/>
<p>“...What the hell?”</p>
<p>Less than twenty minutes had passed when Dave finally spoke, and his tone made Hal look over instantly, despite being drowsy only moments before. It was that voice he used when he was unsure, like something had gone unexpectedly. His brows raised as he watched Dave's lips tighten into a frown.</p>
<p>"Hmm? What's up?" Hal, who'd been slouched over, straightened up and rubbed his eyes. He was acutely aware of how the car seemed to be slowing down. “Are we close or something? I thought we had a little ways to go…”</p>
<p>Dave still had his hands on the steering wheel with a steely grip, looking intently at the digital display on the dash. "No, it's— <i>Shit</i>." When Hal peeked over, following the other's gaze, the indicator on the gas tank's gauge was flickering wildly. "I don't know if it's the heat or what, but the meter's not accurate like we thought."</p>
<p>"No kidding," said Hal through a half-chuckle. "It's going crazy. Must be a display error."</p>
<p>"That's what I was thinking, except I'm not pressing on the brakes right now."</p>
<p>And they were gradually slowing to a stop. "Oh." The final dots didn’t connect until a few seconds later. "<i>Oh</i>."</p>
<p>"Damn, I should've filled it when it was halfway." Now, Dave was steering closer to the shoulder of the road as he started applying the brakes manually. "I thought it was draining too slowly, but… Didn't think the meter was <i>completely</i> off."</p>
<p>“Well, if you ask me they shouldn’t be renting out broken vehicles.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t exactly the most…” (Dave shifted the car into park, leaving it planted in the sand next to the highway) “...<i>reputable</i> looking place, anyway. So I can’t say I’m very shocked.” </p>
<p>As Dave took the key out, Hal stepped out of the car and into the scorching sun. “Yeah, well, none of the places we can afford have been <i>reputable</i> lately. But I think that gives them some personality.”</p>
<p>“If you say so.” Dave had passed in front of the car, coming over to the passenger side. He leaned against the hood, looking a little too nonchalant, but probably trying not to panic for Hal’s sake. “Hey, can you check where the next exit is?”</p>
<p>Hal’s phone had died a while ago, but luckily they still had a fold-out map of Arizona's highways in the glovebox. It was promptly fished out and unfurled. "It looks like the next rest stop should be two miles down, but you really can't even begin to see it from here..."</p>
<p>The road seemed to curve on forever past rock formations and cactus patches. It looked like a straight line down under the horizon at first, but if you looked far enough to the left you could see it weaving farther to the side in the distance. </p>
<p>It made Hal dizzy. Instead, he focused on folding up the map and tossing it back onto his seat.</p>
<p>"Y-You think we can make it before it gets dark? Should we try pushing the car, see if there's a motel or something in case there's no gas station?" </p>
<p>Dave seemed to be assessing the situation in his own mind, too, judging by the way his palm cupped his scruffy chin. "We're so close, we don't need to waste money at a motel. I'll go scope it out, fill up the gas can. Would take too long if we tried bringing the car all the way there."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Hal stopped briefly to fidget with his glasses, halted in a stupor. "But it's...far. We could sleep here and wait until tomorrow, or something…"</p>
<p>"I'll just run. It'll take twelve minutes there, then another back."</p>
<p>"What, you're just gonna run in this heat? And for two miles? You're crazy!"</p>
<p>"Maybe it's crazy to <i>you</i>, but it’s nothing for me," Dave said this as he swung the back door open, and somehow it didn't come across as arrogant, just a fact. The trunk was filled to the admittedly short brim with tools and toiletries, so the clothes and personal items and computers were occupying the entirety of the back row. </p>
<p>He started rooting through the items, shoving duffel bags and knotted cables aside, saying, "I'll get the gas on my own. You stay here and watch the car."</p>
<p>Hal shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Can't we go together? It's safer that way."</p>
<p>"You know we don't have enough in Philanthropy's budget if something happens to this car and we need to pay for damages."</p>
<p>"You're right, I know." He let out a sigh. "But I don't wanna be out here in the wilderness alone. What if some animal attacks me, or I get mugged by some passing biker gang, or—"</p>
<p>"—It's barren out here; this is hardly the wilderness." He wasn't wrong, though; Alaska had been much harsher, and full of dangerous animals. "And we haven't seen anyone in hours. No one's gonna bother you."</p>
<p>"And what if they do?"</p>
<p>"Then start running." Hal made an indignant noise, and Dave cracked a little smirk. "Run into my arms and I'll protect you."</p>
<p>Maybe his cheeks heated up a bit at the suggestion. "Easy for you to say, Mister 'I'll Sprint the Two Miles to Town.' I'd pass out flat on the asphalt before I even made it halfway."</p>
<p>"Well…" Dave could only resign to shrugging before finally digging out the empty gas canister from beneath a backpack and an open laundry bag. "Just don't think about it too much."</p>
<p>Hal rolled his eyes as his partner slammed the backseat door shut. At least he looked more reinvigorated now, probably because he had a task to complete—a mission that needed finishing.  </p>
<p>“Make sure you come back before I bake out here!” he'd called out a little too late, because Dave was already starting his jog. “That guy…”</p>
<p>He instinctively leaned his arm onto the hood of the car as he watched Dave go—maybe ogling the way his muscles moved a little too intently—but yelped and jumped backward when the hot metal singed his elbow.</p>
<p>Maybe that was his cue to stop staring again.</p>
<p>He’d been doing that a lot lately. </p>
<p>The car was pulled off to the side of the road, stuck in the dry, cracked dirt. It was inevitable that he would get sandy waiting, but at least the car's positioning meant that the sun would be blocked.</p>
<p>Hal leaned against the passenger door, sliding down the side until he was in a sitting position, leaning against the tire. Oh, how dusty his jeans were going to be—and he’d probably end up dirtying the carseat, too. He hoped the rental company wouldn't charge for that.</p>
<p>The darkness of dusk loomed ever closer.</p>
<p>In the sky, the sun was nearly halfway down, but still providing a reddish-orange glow that lit up the road and surrounding desert. It was at least a little cooler behind the car and closer to the ground, but the oppressive dryness of the air was still ever present.</p>
<p>Even just sitting there, Hal could feel his bottom getting warm and humid from sweat.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was because of the stress and anxiety of being stranded, or maybe because he was not particularly acclimated to the outdoors, but he felt like he was <i>dying</i>. </p>
<p>He was <i>not</i> an outdoorsman like Dave, and neither good in heat nor freezing temperatures. It always felt like a drag—a struggle—and he would pick a nice air-conditioned room inside any day. </p>
<p>At present he obviously didn't have this choice, and willingly going into the shoddy car would be like roasting in an oven (he silently prayed the computers would be okay, but what was 24 minutes?).</p>
<p>Hal let his legs fall, spreading them long, letting his shoulders relax. His blue eyes closed, slowly and then all at once, right when an uncomfortable sigh released.</p>
<p>Something scurried over his sneakers.</p>
<p>
  <i>A scorpion? A rattlesnake?</i>
</p>
<p>When he finally mustered enough nerve to flick his eyes open, Hal saw a gecko. A small lizard with big, black pupils and stripes ringing around its tail, scampering across his laces.</p>
<p>Hal tilted his head, watching its quick movements. The little thing climbed onto a rock, head twitching in all directions but never quite meeting Hal's eyes. Like it's just living in its own separate world, ignoring everything except the sand and rocks.</p>
<p>Of course, he couldn't help but laugh at it. He knelt forward slowly, vaguely hearing some bird chirps that sounded nothing like the typical ones in forests or suburban neighborhoods.</p>
<p>The gecko lifted its head, and for the first time it seemed to stare directly at him. Hal reached out, fingers poised to pet its metallic scales, when it jumped off the rock, leaving its tail behind. </p>
<p>He’d yelped and fallen onto his butt as a result. “Tactical espionage, huh?” he’d muttered afterward, crawling back into the shade. “You’re just like Snake.”</p>
<p>Hal leaned back against the car, staring at the fluffy clouds in the sky and the quails that flew by, waiting.</p><hr/>
<p>Maybe the desert was sort of nice. Better than having to worry about wolves or bears chasing after you, and at least there weren't any avalanches or blizzards. Infinitely better than being stuck in below zero weather or having to avoid hidden bear-traps buried beneath the snow.</p>
<p>Night was approaching, so the temperature had dropped by a margin, and for that he was grateful. When he looked at his wristwatch, the 24 minute deadline was drawing near, and he should probably quit admiring the wildlife so much before he got too invested.</p>
<p>Still, when Hal sat up straighter and turned to look toward the road, there were still hints of mirage lines that made the asphalt look wet. And when he perked his head up further, kneeling forward, he spotted Dave past the horizon.</p>
<p>He let out a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, and sank down to the ground, butt pressing into the heels of his shoes as he leaned back onto them.</p>
<p>That was plenty enough of the outdoors for one day.</p>
<p>Dave was cradling the canister in his arms as if it were a baby; holding onto it tightly like he’d perish if it fell. Hal imagined it was easier to run like that as opposed to the weight dangling from only one arm and putting him off balance. </p>
<p>When Dave was close enough, and had spotted him, he called out knowingly, "See? Everything's alright." He was already opening up the gas hatch, the sun making the sweat on his skin glisten. Luckily the stains weren't very visible through his black tank-top.</p>
<p>Hal stood up, brushing the sand off his jeans (beige marks still remained, though; hopefully they wouldn’t stain). "<i>Anything</i> seems like a good plan in hindsight, Dave.”</p>
<p>“Not the point.” The nozzle on the can clicked in place, and gas began spilling into the tank. A beat passed. “The air’s so fresh out here.”</p>
<p>"I had a feeling you'd like it. Much more than me, anyway."</p>
<p>"...You were right, though, it's a little too hot."</p>
<p>"Too used to Alaska, huh?"</p>
<p>"Maybe. It only hit me on the way back."</p>
<p>"I told you it was crazy to go jogging in this weather."</p>
<p>The last of the gasoline was guzzled down into the tank, filled up all the way to the last drop, and Dave slapped the hatch shut. "But I got the gas and we're all ready to go, so I still don't think you're right about it being crazy."</p>
<p>"You're so stubborn," Hal commented as he swung his door open. The air was excruciatingly humid inside, but hopefully rolling the windows down for the remainder of the ride would remedy that, along with the chill that'd come with dusk.</p>
<p>Dave jumped in too. "What can I say? Anything to get a reaction out of <i>you</i>, Hal."</p>
<p>Even though he was scorching and damp from sweat and a million other gross things, he still felt a chill race up his spine from those words, along with some kind of dazed, goofy smile on his lips. </p>
<p>Yeah, maybe breaking down in the middle of the desert wasn't so bad in the end. </p>
<p>“The border’s soon,” said Dave, as he turned the key in the ignition.</p>
<p>Hal clicked his seatbelt into its buckle. “Oh yeah? You know, I’ve never been to New Mexico.” </p>
<p>“Well, then here’s to a good first experience.” In the air, dangling in the space between them over the center console, Dave held a fist up lazily. </p>
<p>And, with a grin on his face, Hal bumped it. “To New Mexico.”</p>
<p>The desert air was beginning to turn dark and cold, but the warm engine of the car roared to life, hot enough to cook the egg yolk sun that was setting behind the rocky cliffs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u enjoyed ♥️ now lemme plug my socials</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/togeklssu">TWITTER</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://ko-fi.com/mochacreams">KOFI</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>